1. Field of the Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the disclosure relates to a display device including a hinge structure configured to fold a pair of bodies like a book.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices may be classified based on presence of portability into mobile display devices and mount type display devices. Especially, such a mobile display device is getting smaller and diversified as a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting diode is applied thereto.
As a touch function is provided to the mobile display device, the mobile display device can realize various functions even without any physical keypad and it may be realized as a multimedia player having multi functions (e.g., photographing a picture or motion picture, playing a music or video file, playing a game and receiving a broadcasting.
As it has a larger screen, the display device may provide more information and the display device having a larger screen is preferred. Due to the portability, the size of the screen is restricted. Accordingly, studies and researches on techniques for enhancing the portability, providing a hinge structure or a sliding structure to reduce an overall volume, have been under progress.